Insane Crazy
by Amelia Sandburg
Summary: Ok i updated. At first this was just an escape for my boredom but i like this story. Update is REALLY short like miniscule but its just to keep yall interested
1. Annie

"Angela what are you doing?" Angela's mothers shrill voice echoed from inside the lounge room, " Just going out. for a bit." came Angela's hesitant reply. "Where are you going?" Angela sighed. She had been through this with her mother several times already that evening and her patience was starting to wear thin. " Just going down to the chemist. I'll be back in a minute. I think 'The Bold and The Beautiful is on." Her mother glanced at Angela, a look of confusion making her appear about ten years old. Angela sighed again and crossed the room to her mother. Smiling at the old women she fixed her blankets and turned on the TV. "See ya mum." Her mothers gaze was now fixed on the television set. "Goodbye Annie." She muttered distractedly.  
Annie. Annie. her mother hadn't called her that in more than five years. Not since she was fifteen. Not since her mother was diagnosed. Tears were streaming down her face as she walked out of the lounge room and into the long hallway that lead to the bathroom, Angela's room and, eventually, the front door. When she was safely outside the old weatherboard building she sank to her knees, tears like tiny rivers streaming down her face she screamed at the sky. She needed someone to help her. to understand her. to understand her mother. to help her.  
Angela spent half an hour on the steps, her voice was hoarse and her body was aching. She got up and walked towards her friend's house. She needed comfort and a big hug. As she walked towards Nicole's house her tears lessened. She started to notice a strange smell. at first it was just an Occasional whiff of something rancid. It was the end of school for the year twelves. perhaps the students had been egging the place again. As she chose the path that lead to her friends secluded house she began to realise that it was not the smell of rotten eggs. It was the smell of rotting meat and lots of it. She was worried now so she started running, silently glad that she was wearing trainers. She screamed as she reached Nicole's house.  
Mounted on Sticks against the low brick fence were severed heads. Angela screamed again as she realised that the one nearest the gate was Nicole. She sank to her knees, horrified, and put her hands on the ground. A wave of Nausea overcame her as she lifted her hands to her face, they were covered in blood. Fighting the urge to vomit she pulled her gaze back up to the heads. She realised that all these people were her friends and family now appearing to gaze blankly at her. Nicole, Angela's older brother Nate, her English teacher from three years ago who had helped her through her exams, an elderly neighbour. All, she realised with another sick churn of her stomach, that she wouldn't have realised were missing for a long time. She counted them and found in total there were six, the other two were friends of Nicole. Angela racked her brain for names, all she wanted was to know who they were. " Oh!" she exclaimed with a crazy giggle, "Samantha and Josh." With that she fainted. 


	2. This is pretty Horrific

"This is pretty horrific." Alexandra Eames looked at her partner who was walking towards the severed head closest to the gate. She turned towards the ambulance that had arrived on the scene and spotted the young witness who was staring at the house and crying uncontrollably. "Eames." Robert Goren called to his partner over to the fence. She was shielding her nose against the smell, but he was barely grimacing, a sign, she thought, that he'd worked with dead bodies far to long. She voiced her opinion and was rather proud of her delivery until he pointed out that she had worked with bodies for longer than him. She shrugged and the other detective turned back to the head.  
Goren moved from the head towards the gate and opened it, "Anyone been inside?" Eames shook her head staring entranced at the man three heads away from the gate, "he.hey Goren. this guy look familiar to you?" He walked up the path towards his partner who had gone rather pale and green. "Yes I do. that's." but his words were cut short as his partner fell to the ground.  
  
Ok pplz sorry for the short chapter but I'm just gonna finish the story and get it all up at once. This is just to keep yaz all interested. Yes I am an Aussie chick and I hope that semi explains the weirdness of this story. THANKS for the nice reviews. and the not so nice ones. not that there has been any love Amelia 


End file.
